When Harry Met Hermione
by Blackrose Malfoy
Summary: Harry reflects on his unrequited love for Hermione. Mentions of a Dramione relationship. Also Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor. Rated T because I am new to posting things and I'm paranoid. Update: Upon reviewer request I have added an alternate HP/HG friendly ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! I wrote this story because my husband challenged me to write something centering around Harry and Hermione. This is what I came up with. (Hopefully it's good. *fingers crossed*) It's also my first attempt at writing het AND the first fic I am posting to this site. Please review! Constructive criticism (or praise, because honestly everyone likes to hear good things about their writing, hehe) ****is appreciated but rudeness will be disregarded. :)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it! Well, that's enough of my rambling. Happy reading everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros (and maybe some others I forgot to mention). If this information is not correct I apologize. (I looked it up to make sure this disclaimer was accurate and that's what I found.) I make no money from this. This (writing fanfiction for the best book series of all time!) is just something I do for fun. (So please don't sue me!)  
**

When Harry Met Hermione

I remember the first time I ever saw her. I'll never forget that day. I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. In truth I still haven't. Her name was Hermione Granger.

* * *

It was my first time going to the place that would prove to be my home for the next seven years of my life, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd found one of the last available compartments on the Hogwarts Express and settled in for the ride ahead. After a few minutes of staring blankly out the window I heard a small knock at the door to my compartment. I looked up to see a bashful girl with bushy brown hair and strikingly beautiful eyes looking at me hopefully. She looked like an angel.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied as I hurriedly moved my belongings off the seat next to me so she would have a place to sit.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself with a smile.

"Harry Potter," I replied as I gave her a smile of my own.

At first she looked shocked but that expression quickly changed to intrigued. She explained she'd read about me in several of the books she'd poured over this summer.

We entered into a conversation easily, completely devoid of the usual nervousness that goes along with meeting someone new. Something about us just seemed to click. I had never had a real friend before and it seemed that one had just stumbled into my life because every other compartment had been full.

About an hour after the train ride had begun a boy named Ron Weasley joined us. He and Hermione seemed to clash from the very beginning. In reality it had been Hermione's fault but that didn't matter to me. Ron had tried to perform a spell one of his older brother's had given him and when it didn't work Hermione insulted his spell work and then proceeded to perform one of her own which worked for the sheer purpose of showing him up. Usually people like that annoyed me to no end, but not her. In some strange way I saw through what appeared to be arrogance, albeit unintentional, and saw a timid girl with a thirst to prove herself in a world she'd never known existed until a few months ago.

Once we'd arrived at Hogwarts Hermione and I made our way to one of the boats. I had made a point to save us places on one of the first boats just to make sure that we would not be separated on our way to the castle. Looking back on it I think that even at eleven years old I had already fallen for her. Of course I didn't know it back then but even then I knew that what I felt for her was something special.

During the short walk from the boats to the castle somehow Ron had managed to catch up with us. I could tell Hermione was displeased by this but I just didn't have the heart to send him away. He was merely a young boy desperate to fit in, just as I was.

Once we'd made it to the castle we were met by Professor McGonagall and she led us to a staircase, it was there that I first met my archrival Draco Malfoy. He had insulted Ron for coming from a poor family and then offered me his hand in friendship. Rudely I declined. I knew what it was like to be the one who was picked on and I was not going befriend someone who took pleasure in making other people's lives hell. Ron seemed grateful whereas Hermione seemed irritated that I'd stuck up for the boy she disliked.

As Malfoy turned to walk away he noticed Hermione. The appraising look his eyes held as he looked her over unnerved me. Hermione on the other hand didn't seem to mind. She gave him a small smile, much like the one she had given me on the train. And in that moment my hatred for Malfoy grew even more.

Professor McGonagall returned and led us into the Great Hall where we would be sorted into our Houses. I watched Ron be sorted into Gryffindor. He breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way over to what was apparently the Gryffindor table. Next I watched Draco Malfoy be sorted into Slytherin, which didn't surprise me since Ron had told me any witch or wizard who had ever turned dark had come from Slytherin. Malfoy definitely held that potential. Then it came time for Hermione to be sorted. She flashed me a small nervous smile as she made her way to the Sorting Hat. After several minutes of deliberation the Sorting Hat yelled out "Ravenclaw!" Hermione beamed as she dashed off to join her new house. Then it came my turn. I hoped against all odds that the Sorting Hat would put me into Ravenclaw with the pretty girl I had just met that day. When I requested this it apologized but said I possessed abilities that were better suited for a different house. Much to my dismay it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

After a few days I became happy about the Sorting Hat's choice to place me in Gryffindor. The students were kind and I found that I shared similar interests with many of them. Ron had quickly become my best friend and although he still managed to be rather uncouth at times it was obvious he meant well. So life progressed and Hermione and I slowly began to drift apart as we fell into our respective roles in our houses.

We spoke sporadically, and when we did it was always pleasant but it seemed that we had started to move in different directions. She was focused on academics and I was focused on my new position as Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And so life continued to progress and our conversations grew more and more infrequent. I never stopped admiring her though; I just didn't have the courage to tell her back then.

It wasn't until Halloween of that year when fate would intervene.

That afternoon after class had let out Ron and I began to make our way back to the Gryffindor common room with the other boys in our year. Ron had quickly launched into an elaborate story about how horrible sitting next to Hermione in class all day had been. The rest of the boys agreed and that seemed to have been all the encouragement Ron needed to not only continue but also add boorish humor into the mix. I hadn't joined in, but I also hadn't stopped them either. The other boys laughed at Ron's sarcastic remarks while I remained silent. Ron hadn't seemed to notice. Unfortunately someone else did.

"She's a nightmare! Honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends," Ron practically yelled, fueled by the other boys' laughter.

It was then that Hermione shoved by Ron roughly. I heard her sniffling but trying to hide it even from my place on the other side of Ron. She turned back to look at me with betrayal in her eyes. "How could you?" she whispered tearfully before darting off. I felt horrible. I felt that I'd made the biggest mistake of my life.

I split off from Ron and the others on a desperate search to find Hermione. I wanted to comfort her. I needed to comfort her. I needed to make things right. Then maybe, just maybe, she would start to notice me again. Maybe we could rekindle whatever friendship we had fallen into so easily on the train. Maybe that friendship could eventually develop into something more when we were both ready for it. Maybe. But I had to find her first and that task was proving quite difficult.

It took me over an hour to track her down. Apparently when she didn't want to be found she made sure she wouldn't be. Eventually she was found, but unfortunately I was not the first one to do so. I spied her sitting in the courtyard. I was just about to yell out to her when I noticed someone sitting beside her. They were talking amicably and I could immediately see the happiness radiating off of Hermione. She laughed at something the other boy said before laying her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Draco," she whispered sincerely. I didn't wait to see any more. I turned and made my way back to common room and never looked back. If she was going to be friendly with the likes of him then maybe she wasn't the girl I thought she was. Or maybe that's just what I told myself to cope with the fact that I had already lost my first battle of winning her heart.

Quickly Draco and Hermione had become nearly inseparable despite the fact that they were in different houses. They were both at the top of our class when it came to grades and somehow he had convinced her to become interested in Quidditch. In fact she cheered for him at every game after he had been appointed Seeker for Slytherin house, even when Slytherin played against Ravenclaw.

The animosity between me and Malfoy grew exponentially ever since he had become close with Hermione. I had already hated him for being a prejudiced git but now I had even more reason to hate him, a reason that my young preteen self did not fully understand. He fought with Ron and I constantly, and of course Ron and I fought right back. Hermione was almost always nearby during these yelling matches or fist fights. During the fist fights she always backed away into the crowd of other students and let us boys duke it out amongst ourselves. During the yelling matches however it was a little different. If Ron was on the receiving end of Draco's anger she wouldn't hesitate to throw in scathing insults of her own but if it was I whom Draco was quarreling with she simply remained silent. She never joined in, but she never argued in my favor either. But then again I suppose she was reacting to Draco the same way I had reacted to Ron when he had insulted her in first year.

I made a point of telling myself that she was no better than Malfoy and his cronies and that I no longer even wanted to be friends with her much less anything more than that. I think even then deep down I knew that was a lie. It had always been a lie. At the beginning of third year was when I realized how deeply my feelings for her still ran.

It was only one month into the school year and already my head was filled with far too many thoughts to fathom. All this business about Sirius Black wanting to kill me was taking its toll on my sanity. I'd tried talking to Ron about it but he wasn't really much help. Although I enjoyed his friendship sometimes he could be a bit too dense to have a meaningful conversation with. So I made my way out of the castle one afternoon and decided that perhaps a walk around the Black Lake would help me sort out my thoughts. Maybe if I had still been friends with Hermione she would have been able to help. But there was no use thinking about that now… It was then that I saw her.

She was sitting with Malfoy, as was to be expected these days. I wasn't close enough to hear what the two of them were talking about but even from a distance I could tell she was happy, really and truly happy. Her angelic laugh rang out as she shoved him in the shoulder lightly. It was then that my heart sank and I saw red. He turned her face toward his and kissed her gently. After a moment they broke apart. I was hoping, praying, for her to yell at him and storm off, anything other than kissing him back. But fate was not smiling upon me that day. She leaned in and returned the kiss and from that day on she was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. The shy pretty girl I had met on the train was dating the Slytherin ice prince. I still to this day do not know how that happened.

And so third year pressed on and eventually I came to terms that Hermione was lost to me now. I developed a crush on the Ravenclaw Seeker Cho Chang and although Cho was very pretty her beauty still did not rival Hermione's.

It wasn't until the end of third year that I saw another opportunity with Hermione present itself. This time I was not about to let it slip through my fingertips as I had two years before.

She was sitting alone crying in the courtyard. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was weeping into her hands. Her bushy brown hair was shielding her face but I could see the sobs racking her body. I didn't hesitate to approach her.

I sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her back. "Hermione, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Draco and I have just broken up," she choked out before launching into an even more forceful fit of sobs.

"Why?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too pleased with the news. I think I succeeded.

"He told his family about our relationship in a letter a few weeks ago. He told me he'd sent the letter but he never told me about their response. I was looking through his potions book a couple days ago when I found it. I know I shouldn't have read it but I was curious. I wanted to know how they handled the news," she explained, "The Malfoys are a very proud pureblood family and his parents don't think very highly of muggleborns like myself."

She paused in her explanation to continue crying. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and did the best I could to comfort her. I can't imagine I was very good at the task. After all I was a thirteen year old boy with little to no experience with girls, but I tried.

"What did the letter say?" I wondered.

"They called me a mudblood," she told me tearfully, "They told him that he was disgracing the family by associating with me and that they would deal with his many unfortunate indiscretions over the summer. They went on to say how disappointed they were in him and how he was destroying his future if he chose to stay with me despite their warnings."

I knew that Malfoy's parents were intolerant bastards but I'd had no idea how deeply that prejudice ran. To say I was disgusted by their words was an understatement.

"So he broke up with you?" I guessed. I was sad for Hermione's heartbreak but secretly I was gladdened by the turn of events. She deserved much better than Malfoy anyway. She always had.

I was surprised by her response. "No," she said, "I broke up with him. I can't let him lose everything because of me. I care about him too much to let that happen. I'd never forgive myself for that."

And there was yet another reason that I had fallen for Hermione Granger. She was selfless. Even though it was hurting her she'd sacrificed her happiness with Malfoy to protect him from the wrath of his family. I didn't know how I could respond so I simply sat there with her and comforted her in any way I could think of until she had finished crying. I'm not sure how long we sat there together like that but in some twisted way it was one of my happiest memories of my time at Hogwarts. I know that's selfish on my part, but I can't help it. In that brief moment she was my Hermione.

The next day we left for summer. Hermione and I sat together on the train like we had done on the way to school our first year. When I'd told Ron who I was going to sit with once we boarded he'd responded much how I had expected him to. He looked at me with his mouth agape for a few seconds before eventually shrugging and telling me that if I wanted to hang out with Malfoy's girl that was my prerogative.

And so we sat together chatting about anything and everything until we reached Kings Cross station. I didn't think the train ride had ever gone by faster. My happiness faded somewhat as the train pulled into the station. True I never liked going 'home' for summer break but this year I had another reason for not wanting the train ride to end, Hermione. I noticed that she also appeared somewhat sad when she noticed we'd reached our destination. Before bidding me farewell she hugged me closely and made me promise to write to her over the summer. I assured her I would before she slipped away into the throng of people gathered at the station. And I kept my promise.

Hermione and I exchanged letters nearly every day that summer. She told me about the various shows her parents had taken her to see at the theatre and also the few camping trips they took, as well as keeping me up to date on every single book she was reading. If the count I kept was correct she read ninety seven books that summer. I on the other hand tried to make my boring hellacious life at the Dursley home sound anything other than horrible. It was a challenge but I think I did all right. As summer came to a close I had finally built up the courage to reveal my true feelings to Hermione, but that wasn't the kind of confession that someone would make in a letter so I decided that I would broach the subject with her when we met up to share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express as we promised we would.

After I boarded the train I wasted no time tracking down Hermione. She had already found a compartment and was curled up on the seat engrossed in some rather large tome. I knocked lightly at the door so I wouldn't startle her. When she saw me she looked up and gave me that brilliant smile I loved so much. She quickly set her book aside and motioned for me to come and sit with her.

"Hello Harry," she greeted warmly.

"Hey Hermione," I replied, my words somewhat rushed due to my nervousness. She must have noticed my unease because she giggled after I'd spoken. I'm sure I blushed a little at that.

"Is everything all right Harry?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I'm, uhm, fine," I answered even more nervously. I began to doubt the Sorting Hat's decision to place me in Gryffindor. Gryffindors were famous for their courage but in this situation I was drawing a complete blank in that department.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked again, this time a little concerned.

I nodded and braced myself for what I was about to do. I was venturing into uncharted territory, I had never before confessed my feelings to a girl and I had no idea what someone was supposed to do in that situation. I also had no idea how Hermione would react. I wondered if I would somehow manage to make a fool of myself during the whole ordeal. But sadly I never got a chance to find out what would've happened. Yet again someone beat me to the girl of my dreams.

"Hermione, I…" I began but was cut off as the door to the compartment slid open. There in the doorway stood none other than Draco Malfoy.

Immediately I saw Hermione's face light up with excitement when she saw him. "Hello Draco," she said, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

"Hermione I was wondering if I could speak with you," he replied and then added, "Alone." He glared at me and I glared even more fiercely back at him. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Of course," she agreed as she quickly moved to follow him out of the compartment. "Excuse me Harry," she apologized as she left.

I sat there staring numbly out the window for several minutes before she rejoined me. If I hadn't already known that my chance to be with her had once again come and gone the smile she wore on her face when she reentered the compartment would have conveyed that truth.

"I take it things went well?" I questioned as I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You could say that," she answered with a bit of a giggle and a blush. She sat down across from me and looked at me elatedly. "Draco fought with his parents this summer, about me of course. He told them that nothing they could do would stop us from being together and he doesn't give a damn if they have a problem with me being muggleborn. It took them a while but eventually they came around," she explained.

"Wow. That's great," I lied. "So I take it you two are back together then?"

She nodded happily in response. I did my best to sound sincere when I congratulated her but I'm positive she saw right through it. She knew I hated Malfoy, what she didn't know was that I was in love with her.

"Look Harry, I know that you and Draco don't exactly get along well but I hope that you and I could still be friends. I enjoyed exchanging letters this summer and you've become a really good friend. I would hate to lose that," she told me sincerely.

I told her that I too wanted our friendship to continue and promised that I would make an effort to stay in touch better once the school year resumed. So once again life continued on and once again we both became more and more caught up in our own worlds. But no matter how busy we got we made sure to meet once a month just to talk. Those meetings were what helped me through my roughest times throughout the next few years.

During one meeting toward the beginning of our sixth year I noticed a slender silver chain hanging around her neck. When I commented on it she plucked the charm out from where it had fallen under the collar of her shirt. The delicate silver pendant contained the Malfoy family crest. Hermione explained that it had been a gift from Narcissa, Draco's mother, as a symbol of acceptance into their family. Any other person would have accepted defeat and given up their infatuation for Hermione right then and there, but for some reason I just couldn't. I tried but I just wasn't able to. So yet again life continued to move along and I continued to long to be with Hermione and she continued her relationship with Malfoy.

It was toward the end of our seventh year that I finally realized there was no hope left for me and Hermione. It had all started as just another quiet dinner in the Great Hall. Nothing too exciting had happened recently. Voldemort was still a threat of course but even he hadn't been causing much trouble for a couple months. So of course I never expected something Earth shattering to take place that evening. Yet it did.

I had been caught up in a conversation with Ron and Seamus when it happened, I can't recall now what the conversation had even been about. My attention was drawn away to the Ravenclaw table when I heard a commotion break out. I looked up to see Hermione standing with Malfoy. They were speaking softly, I couldn't hear the words being said but later on I would realize that I was glad I couldn't.

I watched as he dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box from the pocket of his cloak. He opened it and offered it to her. I could see her eyes fill with tears, happy tears. She replied, she must have said yes because after she'd spoken he took her left hand in his and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. As soon as he stood she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. And so there I sat and watched the love of my life kiss another man, a man I hated more than anything.

From beside me I heard Ron comment sarcastically, "Oh great. Just what the world needs, another Malfoy." I must have frowned because Ron clapped me on the back and muttered, "Sorry mate." He knew I had liked her for years, although he didn't have any idea how that like had somehow progressed to love and longing. I'd never told him that part. He wouldn't have understood anyway.

The next day Hermione and I met in the library for our monthly meeting. I have to admit that I noticed the radiant glow hanging about her as soon as she entered the room. She was happy and I was doing my best to be happy for her. As she sat down I congratulated her and commented on her ring. It really was beautiful, a work of art. Not to mention the fact that it most likely cost more than an average house would. She smiled at me before telling me I didn't have to pretend to approve of her choice. I would have protested and told her I was fine with it but I didn't even bother, she would have seen right through the lie. After all she always had been brilliant, that had never changed.

A week later we graduated and we went our separate ways. I haven't seen her since that day but we do still exchange letters occasionally. It's hard to believe it's been nearly two years but I've always remembered the enchanting sound of her voice and the exuberance of her beauty as if I had seen her just yesterday. I think I always will.

I looked back down at the article I had just finished reading in the Daily Prophet. It was about the recent marriage of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. There was a picture of the two of them standing together looking very much in love. I tossed the paper into the fireplace and watched it burn with a small satisfaction. In this reality she had never been my Hermione but that was all about to change.

I made my way over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled from it the potion I had been concocting, along with the help of my good friend Ginny, for the past year of my life. It was a time traveling potion. By drinking this I would be able to return to the past, to the day that Ron had first insulted her and change the outcome of the day. All I had to do was find her before Malfoy did and that would change everything. That task wouldn't be hard considering I already knew where she'd be hiding. With this potion I would be able to change my life completely.

I brought the potion to my lips but stopped just before I had consumed any of it. The picture I had just seen in the paper moments before flashed into my mind. The image would not escape my mind no matter how much I tried to shove the thoughts away. Even I couldn't deny that there had been a look of genuine joy on her face. Her life was perfect; it was just the way she'd always wanted it to be. With a sigh I set the potion down on the counter. In the end I just couldn't bring myself to take all that away from her. My love for her was true and pure and it always had been, but it wasn't my love she wanted. And so that love for her caused me to pour the entire potion into the sink and watch it slip away down the drain. It was time to give up my obsession. It was time to move on. In the end I suppose it was my love for Hermione that allowed me to let her go. The woman I loved was unwaveringly happy and that was what I truly wanted. My pain was worth her joy. It always will be.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Author's Note: Hey all! First of all I would just like to say wow! I am pleasantly surprised by how many views this story has gotten. Thank you so much! And a huge thank you to those of you who have taken the time to give me such kind reviews. You guys are really encouraging!**

**A couple of reviewers requested either an alternate ending or a sequel so I decided why not try an alternate ending. Here's what I came up with. Fair warning though, it might not be as well written as the original story because I wrote it rather quickly while my daughter was napping. It was fun to write though. So to those of you who requested it, here it is and I hope you enjoy! Happy reading everyone!**

Alternate Ending:

As I watched the last remaining drops of potion drain from the sink I quickly began to regret what I'd done. In a moment of weakness I had thrown away my chance at changing my fate and finally getting the opportunity to be with Hermione. I growled out of frustration and slammed my fists onto the counter. I'd been so stupid. What the hell had I been thinking?

I made my way over to the floo and firecalled Ginny. When she answered the call she looked surprised to see me. "Harry? What's going on? I thought you were taking the potion today?" she asked, confused.

"I was but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Ginny wanted to know.

"I poured it into the sink," I admitted sheepishly.

"You did what!? Harry I did not just spend the last year of my life helping you with that blasted potion just to have you back out at the last moment. I'm coming over," she informed me. Clearly the matter was not up for discussion and whether I liked it or not I was about to be face to face with one angry Ginny Weasley.

I backed away and a few seconds later Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, a small vial in hand. "Harry Potter you are lucky that I knew you might do something like this," she explained as she shoved the vial into my hands.

"What's this?" I wondered.

"It's a small portion of the potion you just idiotically wasted. Like I said, I knew you might do something like this so when we finished brewing it the other day I took a little of it home with me just in case it would be needed," she replied.

I wasn't sure if I should be offended that she had so little faith in me or thankful that she'd thought ahead. I decided to go with the latter option. "Thanks Ginny."

"Remember you're not just helping yourself, you're helping me as well," she said sharply, "Now I am going to stand here and watch you take it this time. I am _not_ going to let you screw this up. We've worked too hard for this." She crossed her arms over her chest and fixed me with an icy glare. Ginny could be quite the imposing force when she wanted to be.

This time when I brought the potion to my lips I swallowed it without hesitation. At first I felt nothing. I thought that maybe there hadn't been enough in this second vial to work properly. "Ginny, I don't think it…" I trailed off as the world began to go black. I felt myself start to fall but I never felt the impact of landing. I have no other memories from that day.

* * *

I sat at my kitchen table enjoying a nice cup of coffee and reading a few articles I found interesting in the Daily Prophet. This had become sort of a morning ritual for me over the years. I glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall nearby and realized that my love would be making her way downstairs to join me soon. She was not a morning person so she regularly woke up about an hour after I did.

Almost as if on cue I heard her begin to stumble sleepily down the stairs. She muttered a few colorful words about how it should be illegal to be awake at this time of day before wandering into the kitchen. She walked to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. After several years of being together I had learned the hard way to not even attempt to interact with her before she'd had at least one sip of her favorite morning drink.

After giving herself a few minutes to wake up Hermione spoke. "I had the strangest dream last night," she commented.

"Oh really?" I inquired, "What was it about?"

"I was married to Malfoy," she replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Draco Malfoy?" I wondered.

"Yes," she answered. "Isn't that positively ludicrous?"

"Extremely," I agreed.

"I swear, I have the most ridiculous dreams sometimes," she remarked, "I could never imagine myself being with anyone other than you Harry. I mean, we've been together since third year! It's not like I've ever even considered being with anyone else. Not to mention Malfoy and Ginny have been together for nearly as long as you and I have been." She laughed slightly before venturing off to the refrigerator to find something for her breakfast.

I looked back down toward my paper, a wry smile on my face as I did so. Taking that potion I'd made, with Ginny's help, was the best decision I have ever made in my life. Some people would probably think it evil of me to change our fates like that, and maybe it was evil, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I had finally won the heart of the girl of my dreams and since she had no recollection of her other life she didn't even know how different things could have been. Plus, it wasn't like I was the only who had benefited from changing destiny. There was a reason Ginny had agreed to help me with that potion after all.

So as I sit here in the kitchen of my beautiful home listening to Hermione whistle to herself as she cooks her breakfast I feel no remorse for what I've done, none whatsoever. I never have and I never will. After all, all is fair in love and war.


End file.
